bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hirako Suisho
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Unusual Incident in Seireitei?! Gotei 13 Invading Army Arc! page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 23:01, April 12, 2011 Page Hey, just a heads up, earlier you created an article not a userpage. To create your userpage add info here. IamJakuhoRaikoben Ah it's no problem man, I almost made that mistake when I first edited on a wiki. IamJakuhoRaikoben All you have to do is place your name under the Associate Members list, hope I helped. IamJakuhoRaikoben The page itself has been tagged for deletion, and the image was removed from the page, though the pic wasn't deleted from the site itself. If you want more info on Images and the requirements for uploading and keeping them view the info here on the Image Policy page. IamJakuhoRaikoben 01:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC) O, sorry I believe that you can just click on the picture and it will take you to it's file page, and you can press edit on the file page and type on it and that will add the deletion category to it, and one of the admins will delete it, since only admins can delete pictures and pages off of the site. Also look forward to working with you too, even though I'm not one of the heavy contributors on the site. IamJakuhoRaikoben 02:21, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I really appreciate that ^_^, I'm currently in the process of trying to do an overhaul of our wiki to try to improve it. IamJakuhoRaikoben 02:27, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, editors on the Fairy Tail Wiki are always welcome. Also you should watch Fairy Tail, while admittedly it's not as good as Bleach, it's still a good show. IamJakuhoRaikoben 02:32, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Great! See you there. IamJakuhoRaikoben 02:35, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Grammar Corner If a page is listed as needing work, after you have done the work, put -complete next to it. If You just worked on a page that was not listed, add it to the appropriate section of the list of completed articles at the bottom of the grammar corner page. Don't worry about not being very active, there is not a whole lot of work for the corner right now. If you want an image deleted, go to Forum:Administrative Requests#Deletion Requests and add the image there.-- When you mark complete on an article in the grammar corner, it just means you have fixed the grammar mistakes in said article, nothing more. The latest episode would be placed under the episodes section of the list of completed articles.-- Looks good, just remember, only articles that are listed under the Project articles section should get the -complete. Anything that is listed under the List of articles completed has already been worked on and is of a higher grammatical standard than the rest of the articles on the site so they do not need to get marked as complete since it would be redundant.-- If you work on anything under the Project articles in need of checking section, just mark it complete. I will take care of moving it to the proper section after that as I also need to mark it complete in the project page as well. Nothing is to be added to that section unless by a committee member. Any article you just find on the wiki and work on would get placed in its appropriate section under the List of completed articles unless it is already there. The main thing to do in the grammar corner is when you go to the page, look at the project articles to be checked section and work on an article in there. When you are done with it, just mark it complete and I will take care of the rest.-- No worries, I admit I have made the Grammar Corner a little more complicated than it should be so I understand the confusion.-- If there are no articles list in the projects section, you are free to do whatever. Just when you finish, place them under the appropriate heading in the List of articles completed. So find an article you want to work on and then fix any errors you find, then list it under the articles completed. Only committee members put things under the project articles heading.-- RE:Grammar Corner Hey, Hirako! I couldn't help but notice your post on Godisme's talk page, and seeing that he is going to be periodically inactive, I might as well try and help you out. I'm actually not quite sure what you are asking. If an article is already completed grammatically, then it should be already categorized into the correct section. But just tell me the name of the article, just to be safe, then I can check it for you. Thanks, 05:00, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, what I think about this, is, if a particular article not previously listed is sporting some serious grammar errors in the page, then, by all means, it should be listed in its respective category in the Grammar Corner section after it has been completed. Now, about Sojun, considering the small amount of text on his page, it probably won't be needed to be listed, unless you can try and see if there is any rewording necessary on the respective page. Hope this clears things up! Thanks, 05:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. 05:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Looks like Jirachiwish beat me to this but yes, if you edit an article that doesn't fall into any of the sections already there, just make a new one. If you run into a grammatically correct article that is not listed its fine to then list it.-- Grammar Corner Work Hey, just wanted to drop in an say keep up the good work in the grammar corner. Its been a huge help for me to not have to do all those myself. Thank you.-- Yeah, any time you find something wrong, feel free to correct it.-- Its fine to change the caption so when you see . Or if you are using the rich text editor the caption field can be changed.-- You may have seen there has not been a lot of work in the grammar corner lately. Well, I just added a ton of articles so grab one when you can. I'll be doing a lot of them myself.-- Yes, if you would like to use the inactive template on your talk page, at the top of your talk page, just put -- Re:Irregular Leave of Absence Hey, don't worry about me here, you get better. Good luck with the treatments.-- Don't worry, I can knock those all out in a day if need be.-- Its fine, do what you can. You need to focus more on RL than here right now. Ill take a look at the articles ready to be moved.-- Fight Summaries Hey, Hirako! It's great to see you back editing on the Grammar Corner! Also, do you think my fight summaries are well written, considering that you have done a large number of my summaries. I just want your opinion. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 08:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC) So, you think they are good overall? [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW''']] Talk 05:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Return Good to see you back. THe grammar corner has pretty much the same stuff in it as when you left since I got busy (promoted at another wiki, school, all that bad stuff) so do what you can. Good to hear you are healthy for now. Remeber, never discount future advancements in medicine.-- Re:Permanent Leave I am very sorry to hear that. I wish you the best of luck.-- If you want to delete your account, you will have to --